3:30 AM
by periwinkle-eyes
Summary: "I really miss you." Tears flowed down his cheeks as he heard his ex-lover say those words. Hiei X Kurama  FIXED


Disclaimer: Not mine~ T.T

A/N:Soft! Yoko Kurama. And please read the A/N at the end.

* * *

><p>It was nearing midnight. The caring, redhead Kurama stares at the full moon which is slightly covered with grayish clouds. He frowns.<p>

Kurama sighed and look down. "I wonder how Hiei's doing? Augh! Snapped out of it Kurama. Why would you still care? He broke up with you. No use thinking about it now. It's been 2 months already"

He looked up and notice the moon was gone. It was completely covered by the clouds. "Just like that, I just divert my eyes for a moment, and when I looked again. It's not there anymore. Just like Hiei."

Kurama looked at the clock on the bedside table. 12:00 AM. "I better go to sleep." He whispers to the cold wind. Then he went to bed and let his eyes droop down, little by little.

_Kurama ran as fast as he can to the reach the Makai Forest ._

_"Hiei, where are you?" He thought. He ran just a little farther until he reach the center part of the forest and saw Hiei._

_"Hiei! " The said name turned and glared at Kurama. "What do you want?"_

_Kurama was taken back. Hiei was never like this. Not when it comes to him. "Koenma sent me."_

_Hiei chuckled. "The toddler sent you? For what?"_

_Kurama glared at him. "To bring you back."_

_Hiei scoffed. "Bring me back? Can't all of you see? I'm joining Mukuro."_

_Kurama's eyes widened. "What are you saying Hiei?"_

_Hiei smirked. "I wonder how will Yomi react when he heard his beloved Yoko Kurama's skill is rusting? Why can't you ever realize Kurama? That all of what I've done is a mere play? I have never loved you! I stayed with you to rest! I've been tired from the Dark Tournament. And I have no other choice but to stay with you."_

_When Kurama heard this, the Yoko Kurama in him started going out . His red hair is starting to turn to silver, smoke started appearing around him. His clothes change, he grown a silver, fluffy tail and his once innocent emerald eyes is changing color. He's no longer Kurama, he's Yoko Kurama._

_"Asking for a fight, Fox?" He heard Hiei asked._

_He answered in a direct manner "No."_

_Hiei was confused. Yoko Kurama would always come out if Kurama's in a serious fight or if needed. "Then why did you come out?"_

_Yoko smirked. "With all the words you said, did you think Kurama wouldn't get hurt? He's a little weak. He's a human after all. I don't want Kurama to show weakness in front of you. So no choice, have to come out. It's a good thing Kurama didn't stop me. He must have realize my purpose for coming out."_

_Hiei's smirked widened."Then tell Kurama that it's over"_

_Yoko glared. " No need for that, inside me, Kurama is fully awake. He can see and hear everything that is happening. He heard you just now ."_

_Hiei's mouthed formed an 'o'. "Oh. Then goodbye."_

_In a blink of Yoko's eyes, Hiei's gone. It's like he disappear out of thin air. Yoko stared at the spot where Hiei once stood and whispered to himself "He's gone Kurama and you have to be strong. Don't you dare show those tears of yours."_

Kurama woke up, breathing heavily. "Should I call that a nightmare?" he thought, then a voice inside him answered "You should."

Kurama chuckled. "Yoko, go back to sleep. "

Then Yoko answered back. "How could I go back to sleep when the body I'm in is completely awake? But, I guess a little nap is good."

Then, silence. Kurama assumed that Yoko is back to sleep. Kurama looked at the clock beside his bed. 3:30 AM. Always. It would always be 3:30 AM. He would always wake up at that time . And he wonder about it a lot. Why 3:30 AM?

Then a voice answered. "3:30 AM is the time Hiei would come home right?"

Kurama was startled. "Yoko, weren't you asleep just now?"

Yoko sighed. "How could I sleep, when someone's thoughts are pretty loud?"

Kurama realized. " I'm sorry, Yoko. I've been giving you troubles for quite a while now."

Yoko noticed Kurama's sad tone. " Don't you always give me troubles? No need to say sorry for that. I'm used to it. Now, go back to sleep Kurama."

Kurama laid in his bed, and fell into a deep sleep. When Yoko was sure Kurama was asleep. He changed Kurama into himself. Yoko Kurama. He went outside the balcony where Kurama once stood.

"Come out Hiei. No used hiding. I can smell your filthy scent from here."

Once that was said, Hiei emerged from a tree nearby. "As expected from a fox. Your nose is very helpful."

Yoko glared at him. "What do you want? And don't worry. Kurama's asleep right now. He won't hear or see or even trace your scent, like he used to back then. That's how far you are right now."

When Hiei heard Yoko said that, hurt was evident in his eyes. But quickly vanished.

But Yoko's eyes, saw it. "Ah. Aren't we a little hurt by what I said."

Hiei glared at him but kept quiet.

"I wonder if Kurama will be glad to see you right now? Probably not. I'll tell you something. Kurama wonders why he always woke up at 3:30 AM. He keep on wondering. He forgot the reason. Not until I told him. And I wonder, did Kurama finally forgot about Hiei? But I guess not. Kurama still thinks about you."

Then silence engulfed them. Yoko grew tired of having an eye staring contest with Hiei . "If you came here with no reason at all, then I'm going to sleep. Kurama and I had a long day."

Yoko walks back in the room when Hiei started talking. "Let me see Kurama."

When he heard this, Yoko smirked. "Is that it? The reason you have come here is to see Kurama? For what? To hurt him again?"

Hiei stared at Yoko's eyes. "No."

Then Yoko pouted, Hiei raised an eyebrow. "A-aah! Kurama's awake! How boring! Hmmp!" Then Yoko changed to Kurama. The once silver hair turned to red, the once cold-looking eyes turn to innocent emerald eyes. The fluffy silver tail was gone and Kurama's back.

He stared at Hiei's crimson eyes. "Hello Hiei, what made you come here?"

Hiei stared at Kurama. "You used to say 'Hello Hiei, welcome back', I never thought that would change to 'Hello Hiei, what made you come here?'"

Kurama avoided Hiei's gazed. "I didn't change it. You did."

Hiei chuckled, sadly. "I guess, I did."

Kurama smiled at him, softly. "So, don't question me."

Hiei took a step closer to Kurama. "Yoko told me you forgot the reason why you always wake up to 3:30 AM. Did you really forget me Kurama?"

Kurama look up the sky. "For a little while there, I did."

Hiei took a another step closer. "Am I really that easy to forget?"

Kurama stared at his crimson eyes "Maybe."

That did it. That word stab Hiei's heart and it started hurting. "Oh. Well. I only came to ask that and see you. I'm going now." He wants to stay. But he can't show Kurama the tears that he has been holding back since the incident 2 months ago. The truth is Hiei really did love Kurama. But because of Mukuro's continuous blackmail, he is force to leave him.

He turned away, ready to leave, when he heard Kurama talked. "I really miss you."

Tears flowed down his cheeks as he heard his ex-lover say those words. He turned around, tears still flowing down. "Me too."

Kurama approach him, wiped his tears with his thumb. "You came here on secret right? You better go. And when all of this is over, come back to me. "Hiei nodded. He gave Kurama a piece of paper and left.

Kurama entered his room and found Yoko leaning in his door. Kurama raised an eyebrow and took a look at his body.

Yoko rolled his eyes "I can come out you know."

Kurama stared at him. "Really?"

Yoko fell back, anime-style. "You didn't know?"

Kurama shook his head side to side.

"Seriously, Kurama." Kurama nodded his head.

"And, since when did you come out? I didn't notice."

Yoko approach him. "When you woke up."

Kurama's mouth formed the "oh" movement. He went to sit on his bed, and read the letter Hiei gave him. Yoko joined him. In the paper stated the reason why he left.

"Wow, I didn't know all of this."

Yoko glanced at him. "Kurama?"

Kurama turned around "Yeah?"

Yoko wrapped his arms around Kurama in a warm embraced and whispered in his ears "You've been strong. I think it's time you let your tears out."

A few moments later, tears continuously flowed through Kurama's eyes. After 30 minutes of crying, Kurama fell asleep.

Yoko laid him in his bed and wiped excessive tears with his thumb.

He then proceeded to watch the rising sun in the window. "Hurry and come back Hiei. Kurama needs you."

* * *

><p>I hope you like it!<p>

A/N: Okay~ here it is. This fic is posted about a year ago. And a year ago, MAN!~ I was a horrible writer. So now! I fixed it. I removed the spaces in between the punctuation marks which happens to be the problem in this story. And also because I'm very bothered looking at it. Whenever I look at my profile, and when I see it, I really want to fixed it. So I did. Teehee!~

Drill~ if there's any story out there with the same plot, I'm sorry. This is my idea, and having the same plot is just purely a coincidence.

- periwinkle-eyes


End file.
